<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты никогда не повернешь назад, но всегда можешь вернуться домой by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344811">Ты никогда не повернешь назад, но всегда можешь вернуться домой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic'>sige_vic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, おおかみこどもの雨と雪 | Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, postcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Юки начинает самостоятельную жизнь и встречается с Кики</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты никогда не повернешь назад, но всегда можешь вернуться домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844773">you can never go back, but you can always come home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana">lovepeaceohana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa">alba_longa</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Всю дорогу домой я девочкой буду.</i>
</p><p>Юки вздыхает и в очередной раз опускает подол платья, который то и дело норовит подняться под порывом ветра. Она смотрит на воду и на след, оставляемый паромом, — тот исчезает в бескрайнем море, и Юки думает, что оказалась очень далеко от дома. Не то чтобы это имело значение — она наконец-то взрослая и за плечами у нее многолетний опыт девочки, которая всегда остается девочкой. Она все еще чувствует волчицу и не сомневается, что при желании может в мгновение ока найти ее внутри себя. Просто прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как она позволяла себе этого хотеть.</p><p>Сохэй понимал это, и есть маленькая — совсем маленькая — вероятность, что именно из-за этого Юки и пришлось уехать. Иногда она думала, что, возможно, поделившись с ним этой частью себя, она таким образом себя к нему привязала, и с тех пор так сильно пыталась всегда быть девочкой, которую все, похоже, в ней видели или хотели видеть. Юки не хотела разрушать его веру в нее. Сохей раньше много с ней из-за этого спорил, но чем старше они становились, тем реже обсуждали эту тему, пока совсем не перестали.</p><p>И вот она ушла из дома с двумя чемоданами, в которых были собраны все ее вещи, заплатила за проезд и оказалась на пароме, везущем ее в старинный городок Корико. Юки отправила письмо матери, все еще живущей среди холмов и диких полей, в которых Юки выросла с Амэ. В постскриптуме она просила не отвечать — ведь Юки пока не могла оставить обратный адрес и не планировала ждать ответа на пристани.</p><p>Паром причаливает, Юки сходит с трапа и ставит на минуту чемоданы на землю, чтобы спросить у паромщика, как пройти к ближайшей гостинице. Тот отвечает, а заодно втягивает в беседу, задавая вопросы о том, первый ли она раз здесь, есть ли у нее в этом городе родственники и чем она планирует заняться.</p><p>Юки вежливая, к тому же паромщик предлагает помощь, поэтому она отвечает: да, первый; нет, родственников здесь нет. На последний вопрос ответить сложнее, потому что, убегая из дома, она почти, если совсем не думала о том, навстречу чему побежит. Юки слегка прикусывает губу и, задумавшись, смотрит под ноги.</p><p>Паромщик, должно быть, чувствует ее замешательство, потому не продолжает расспросы. Вместо этого он сует руки в карманы и, не глядя на нее, предлагает сходить для начала в булочную на вершине холма, вместо того чтобы направляться сразу же к отелю на главной улице, куда он изначально ее послал. Юки следит за направлением его жеста и видит тонкую струйку дыма, поднимающуюся, видимо, из трубы. От пристани туда идти далековато. Покрытый травой холм с уютным домиком наверху выглядят такими маленькими, что стоит прикрыть их большим пальцем — и они совсем скроются из виду. Паромщик ловит ей велотакси и помогает загрузить чемоданы, с загадочной улыбкой коснувшись на прощание шляпы.</p><p>Водитель велотакси — болтливый молодой человек. Его явно переполняет восторг от возможности представить тихой пассажирке свой великолепный город. По пути следования он выкрикивает приветствия куче народа, и все они, судя по всему, его узнают. Практически про каждое здание и улицу, мимо которых они проезжают, у него есть истории: вот тут находится парк, где он в детстве запускал воздушного змея, вот городская башня, колокола на которой звенят каждый час, а вот — холм, с которого они с друзьями съезжали наперегонки, сидя на рулях велосипедов друг друга.</p><p>Юки очень старается слушать, но парень говорит слишком много, к тому же ветер в ушах уж очень соблазняет ее просто откинуться на сиденье и расслабиться. Именно это она и делает, наблюдая, как мимо проносится вода и весь окружающий мир. Довольно-таки большая часть этого холма выходит на море, что ужасно ей нравится. Юки слишком много времени провела в больших городах, аккуратных квартирках и за партами университета, так что теперь она наслаждается криками чаек и солоноватым запахом морской воды. Возможно, где-нибудь здесь найдется для нее комната на съем.</p><p>Велотакси останавливается, хотя его водитель не умолкает — и жизнерадостно сопровождает ее с чемоданами в булочную. При открытии двери звякает дверной колокольчик, и на стойку вспрыгивает маленький черный кот. Юки тут же напрягается — ожидает, что ее сейчас распознают и зашипят, требуя покинуть чужую территорию. Но кот, к ее удивлению, просто внимательно на нее смотрит, спрыгивает вниз и удаляется через дверь позади стойки. Юки только и остается, что с легким недоумением глядеть ему вслед. Через ту же дверь, вытирая руки о передник, появляется жизнерадостная и круглолицая молодая женщина, и только в этот момент Юки соображает, что стоит все это время с приоткрытым ртом.</p><p>— Привет и добро пожаловать в Гутиокипанью! — объявляет женщина, искренне и тепло ей улыбаясь. — Что вам угодно? — Прежде чем Юки успевает ответить, женщина замечает водителя велотакси и, немедленно подозвав к себе, обнимает и взъерошивает ему волосы, после чего требует, чтобы он поднялся наверх и поздоровался с матерью.</p><p>Женщина снова поворачивается к Юки и смеется.</p><p>— Простите, не хотела показаться грубой. Просто Осоно волнуется...</p><p>Юки снова обретает голос:</p><p>— Осоно?</p><p>Женщина улыбается.</p><p>— Они с мужем владеют этой булочной, но пеку тут в основном я — и даже несколько новых рецептов придумала. Вот! — Она ныряет под стойку, к подносам с выпечкой, и достает маленькие булочки, украшенные полосками глазури и посеребренным миндалем. — Мое последнее творение: масляные рожки! Хотите попробовать?</p><p>Юки берет булочку, откусывает, чувствует, как нежное тесто тает на языке, и глаза ее загораются от восторга.</p><p>— Ух ты! Очень вкусно!</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>Сын булочников, он же водитель велотакси — надо бы узнать его имя — скатывается по лестнице, мимолетно целует женщину в щеку, прощается с Юки и выскакивает за дверь.</p><p>— Ой, я же с ним не расплатилась! — с ужасом осознает Юки. — Он меня сюда так быстро привез и так стремительно снова исчез...</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь, — машет рукой женщина. — Он еще вернется! Вижу, у вас с собой багаж? Вы в отеле в центре города остановились? А как здесь оказались? — Она выходит из-за стойки, садится за один из поцарапанных деревянных столиков и приглашающе выдвигает второй стул для Юки.</p><p>Юки послушно садится и начинает объяснять. Сначала она запинается, но у женщины такое открытое и располагающее лицо, что Юки невольно проникается к ней теплыми чувствами. Юки внезапно понимает, что с ее собеседницей очень легко разговаривать, и уже рассказывает про Сохэя и даже про мать и Амэ. Конечно, не все — ни слова не говорит о том, что она волчица. Никакая степень открытости лица незнакомки не заставит ее признаться в такой тщательно охраняемой тайне.</p><p>Кот возвращается, не сводя взгляда с Юки, но все равно подходит к ним и вспрыгивает на стол.</p><p>— Это не обычная женщина, — говорит он как бы между прочим, вылизывая лапу и начищая усы.</p><p>Юки одаривает его сердитым взглядом.</p><p>— А ты — не обычный кот, — автоматически реагирует она и тут же испуганно закрывает рот, сообразив, что, возможно, лучше было притвориться, что она ничего не слышала.</p><p>Теперь на нее смотрят уже и кот, и женщина, но вместо ожидаемой враждебности Юки видит во взгляде женщины только интерес и удивление.</p><p>— Ты его слышишь?</p><p>Юки нерешительно кивает.</p><p>Женщина вскакивает на ноги и берет Юки за руку. Ладони у нее приятно гладкие и теплые — несомненно, от постоянного раскатывания теста, — а в глазах сияет воодушевление.</p><p>— Я никогда еще не встречала другую ведьму!</p><p>— Она не ведьма, — замечает кот, все еще занимаясь своей лапой.</p><p>Юки кивает.</p><p>— Но ты — ведьма, да? — спрашивает она.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Возникает пауза, потом женщина резко качает головой, и ярко-красный бант в волосах весело колышется в такт движению.</p><p>— Прости. Я не должна была торопиться с выводами. Но ты слышишь Дзидзи — единственная из всех, кого я знаю. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что Урсула совсем близко к этому подошла. Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Юки.</p><p>— Я Кики, — улыбаясь, говорит Кики. — А это Дзидзи. Иногда он бывает очень грубым, но ты не обращай внимания.</p><p>Дзидзи высовывает язык.</p><p>Юки переводит взгляд с Кики на Дзидзи, полная нерешительности. Конечно, она не сомневается в доброжелательности Кики — по той видно, что она как минимум рада обзавестись новой подругой. Юки никогда раньше не встречала таких, как Кики, и не может не жалеть, что та не нашла ее раньше. Впрочем, Юки тут же давит в себе эту мысль, понимая, что она недобрая и несправедливая. На самом деле проблема заключается в том, что впервые за очень долгое время одно только существование Кики дарит Юки что-то, что она и не думала найти: надежду. И Юки не может просто взять и поверить в это. У нее слишком много вопросов, но все они кажутся слишком наглыми, чтобы их задать.</p><p>Кики замечает, что Юки слегка хмурится, и ее улыбка тут же блекнет.</p><p>— Послушай, — тихо говорит Кики, — я, конечно, совсем не знаю, кто ты и что ты, но уверена, что мы сможем подружиться. Мне можно доверять.</p><p>Юки не уверена, что тут можно ответить.</p><p>— Я... я не против, — медленно говорит она.</p><p>Кики снова улыбается и переводит взгляд на багаж Юки.</p><p>— Кстати, — внезапно говорит она, — а почему ты тебе не переночевать здесь? Можно в одной комнате со мной — я на чердаке живу, — а утром в постели поваляешься, пока я пеку. К тому же завтра Урсула придет в город. Она — художница, летом живет в лесной хижине.</p><p>Юки не может подавить в себе интерес, четко проявляющийся при упоминании леса. С борта парома она никакого леса не видела — но как же это будет здорово: снова почувствовать вокруг себя стволы деревьев, а под лапами — опавшую листву.</p><p>Кики замечает интерес Юки и снова расплывается в широкой улыбке.</p><p>— Уверена, что она и тебя в свою хижину пустит, если захочешь. Она очень много времени посвящает живописи. Творческая натура. Я у нее в детстве несколько недель провела, и это очень... меня преобразило.</p><p>Она снова с надеждой смотрит на Юки.</p><p>— Слишком давишь, — объявляет Дзидзи.</p><p>— Я же просто пытаюсь помочь!</p><p>— Она только что сюда приехала! Дай ей возможность осмотреться, ты ее отпугнешь.</p><p>Кики, фыркнув, скрещивает руки на груди, а Дзидзи демонстративно начинает вылизываться, сердито глядя при этом на нее. Внезапный смешок Юки прерывает эту маленькую сценку, у Дзидзи шерсть встает дыбом, и он, смерив Юки гневным взглядом, принимается приглаживать встопорщенные волоски.</p><p>— Простите, — говорит Юки, все еще хихикая. — И я ценю твое предложение, правда. — Собравшись с мыслями, она продолжает: — Просто это все... немножко слишком. Я всю жизнь провела, прячась от того, кто я — и что я. И даже не знаю сейчас, как именно это можно назвать. Мне нужно время подумать.</p><p>Кики кивает, говорит, что понимает, и Юки верит ей.</p><p>— В таком случае, наверное, надо тебя в отель доставить, — говорит Кики, лукаво оглядывая при этом Юки. — Путешествовала когда-нибудь на метле?</p><p>Юки морщит нос.</p><p>— Н... нет.</p><p>Улыбка Кики становится все более озорной.</p><p>— А высоты боишься?</p><p>Юки улыбается в ответ, слегка обнажая зубы.</p><p>— Я ничего не боюсь.</p><p>Это неправда, и Юки прекрасно это знает. Очень многое пугает ее — но все это связано со страхом самой себя, и уж определенно она собирается спасовать перед каким-то там полетом. Юки понимает, что Кики тоже не вполне ей верит, но та только приподнимает бровь и вытягивает в руке извлеченную откуда-то сзади метлу. Что ж, очень даже может быть, что Юки все-таки нашла настоящую подругу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>